Hoodlum Factory
by Eris von Darkness
Summary: We all know the Hoodlum Factory makes Hoodlums...but HOW do they make them?


Hoodlum Factory

Written by Eris von Darkness

Edited by Slender Woman

WARNING:

_What you are about to read contains gore, blood, and other horror elements. If you cannot stand Gothic horrors (or stories somewhat similar), do NOT read this. This fanfiction has NOTHING to do with the Rainbow Factory, and may not be suitable for children under the age of 14. Rayman, Andre, Elysia, Barbara, and others belong to the Ubisoft. Aida Blacklum and Raven Red (no, not the Marvel character or the cosmetic product) belong to our friend. Special thanks to our friend (which will not be named). If it weren't for you, the Hoodlum Factory wouldn't be manufacturing. The story might have some references of the Spinpasta _Cupcakes _by Sergeant Sprinkles. This is based off of a nightmare that Eris von Darkness had. Thank you. _

Rayman's feet sank into the snow of the Summit beyond the Clouds as he trudged along the eternal winter path. His mouth was as dry as a desert and he could feel the army of icy wind attacking him. It had been six months when Rayman started his journey, searching for his friend Globox. Globox disappeared and nobody knew why. Not surprisingly, Rayman was in charge of finding him along with his barbarian-princess friend, Elysia. She went along because she said she was looking for her sister, Barbara (who was too missing). Rayman turned to Elysia. She was suited in a wooly black sweater, her usual gray fuzzy boots, snow pants, her helmet, and her red belt with a skull on it. Rayman only had his purple hood and sneakers (which made his feet feel like they were getting frostbite). "Any sign of him?" he asked her. Elysia squinted at the scenery as snowflakes tried to invade her sight. She shook her head. "No, man," she said. Her voice was high and somewhat squeaky; as if she inhaled some helium. "I can't see any sign of that giant toad. Nothing; zilch."

Rayman sighed. That was all he heard during those months. He turned to leave. "We'd better give up," he complained. "I mean, we dunno where he is. He—"

He was interrupted when he heard Elysia shout, "Rayman, look!" Her eyes were frozen on what appeared to be a giant mountain with metallic material at its peak. Rayman squinted at the top of the mountain. Wait, was it him or was the peak…shaking as if an earthquake started? Rayman blinked. "Globox must be in there!" he exclaimed happily. "We found him!" Then, his smile faded. "But it looks too dangerous. We can get ourselves killed. We can't go up there."

"What about Barbara, Rayman?" Elysia lamented. "And plus, we have to find out if they're really in there or not. Please Rayman, we have to look inside." Judging by the tear running down her snow-white face and her lip quivering, Rayman knew he couldn't say no. He sighed. "Alright," he said. "We will go in that…whatever it is. I promise we will find them." Elysia jumped with joy as her skinny arms embraced the hero so tightly, he thought he was going to suffocate. "Oh, thank you, Rayman!" she squealed.

"No problem," Rayman croaked. When Elysia let go, they began trekking to the mountain. To Rayman, it felt like days; but Elysia said it had only been hours. But finally, they reached to the top (with some minor scratches). Rayman could see the place more clearly. In front of him stood a building the size of the Moody Clouds. The walls shone a bronze color as light from inside hit it. Sounds of steam hissing and metal clanking slammed into Rayman's eardrums. And he could feel some of the heat the building was making. But there was something strange about it; there were no windows. But Rayman decided not to question it. He once again turned to Elysia. "I'm goin' in," he stated. "You stay here and make sure no trouble comes."

"Fine by me," Elysia said, rolling her eyes. Rayman ran into the entrance, his sneakers clinking and clanking as he went. The heat began to rise as if he was in an oven. But what he saw inside made him stop cold. Crates behaved as walls, making a path that seemed to go on forever. Robotic arms picked up strange machines that looked like syringes and moved them to another place. Above, he could see the Horrible Machine in the distance; hissing and groaning as the piston slammed into the walls inside it. _Wait, _he thought to himself. _The Horrible Machine was destroyed a hundred years ago! How is it here, now? _Rayman's voice quivered as he called to Elysia, "Elysia, you gotta—"But before he could finish his sentence, pain surged through the back of his skull. His vision became blurry and the world around him started to spin like a top. Rayman blacked out and his body plunged on the bronze floor with a loud _thump_!

…

Rayman groaned as his eyes slowly opened. The throbbing sensation was beginning to dull, but it didn't help. His world kept swirling around until he was able to see clearly again. Rayman looked around to see where he was. The room was blood-red and there was a wooden-tiled floor. No windows were present (obviously) and Hoodlum guns leaned against the wall. Rayman's heart skipped a beat and his muscles contracted with fright. He knew where he was; he was in the Hoodlum Factory. The factory created millions of Hoodlums during the time when the Blacklum Andre tried to destroy the world…That is, until Rayman stopped him. But why was the factory still here and why wasn't it destroyed? Rayman tried to get up, but he felt something restraining him. He peeked down at his body. Ropes encircled his torso, hands and feet and fastened him onto a wooden table. Rayman began to scream as he struggled with the ropes. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Ah, looks like the baby woke up from his nappy," a voice laughed in the distance. Rayman began to hyperventilate as a human girl (probably fifteen) stepped in front of him. No, she wasn't human! She had long, curly hair as black as midnight that touched her brown, fuzzy boots. Her lapis-lazuli-blue eye makeup was smeared across her paper-white skin. Her eyes were bloodshot like those of a Blacklum. Her body was so thin, her red dress hung limp on her. Two black cat ears were protruding from her head and Blacklum wings sat on her back (though, they were too small for her). And, to Rayman's horror, the girl was covered with enormous splashes of blood. Even her hair had blood stains! "H-h-Who are you?" Rayman stammered. The girl looked at him with fire in her eyes. "The name is Aida Blacklum," she snarled. Her voice was raspy and high-pitched, almost like Andre himself. "You must be the one that Daddy forgot to get rid of." Rayman blinked again. Did she say…"Daddy"?

"Aida, if that's your name," Rayman said, "who's your dad? Why am I here? Why am I tied? In the name of Polokus, let me go!"

"No can do, Blondie," Aida snapped. "Now, before I answer the first question, let me answer the other ones. After my sister Raven Red and I took over the factory, we knew that the factory couldn't just get all of the Red Lums and scare them. That's not how it works. Instead, we created this potion that can make numerous amounts of Hoodlums. But we needed some sort of liquid to create the elixir. So we kept looking and looking until we came across the fluid that was needed."

"What was the liquid?" Rayman inquired, his heart jumping into his mouth.

"Blood, idiot!" Aida growled. "But not any old blood can do the job. It had to be the blood of the heroes of the Glade of Dreams. We tried the second well-known heroes of the Glade. It worked, but it wasn't good enough. Then, Raven told me that there was only one hero that has the blood brilliant enough to make our army so humongous, Polokus will have no choice but to surrender. And guess who that is." She said the last part in an eerie, singsong voice.

"Me?" Rayman said, breathing faster than the speed of sound.

"You guessed it," Aida laughed evilly.

"But everyone will know that I'm gone!" Rayman yelled at her, anger rising from his chest. "Everyone will be looking for me! And you'll be sentenced to execution! Do you know what you're doing?! You're killing people! You're a murderer!"

"Look who's talking!" another voice squeaked-shouted. Rayman couldn't believe his eyes when two figures walked out of the shadows. Behind Aida stood Elysia and another girl. This time, the girl had short, straight blond hair. Her eyes were also bloodshot and she had paper-white skin. Unlike Aida, her green dress fit tightly around her thin figure. She did have ears of a Blacklum, but there was blood dripping out of them. Rayman looked closely and saw that they weren't hers. He saw teeny-tiny stitched that connected them to her head! And Elysia was wearing a different outfit. Now, she wore brown robes that covered her entire body. It was poorly stitched and it looked like she had a potato sack as a dress. Elysia stepped forward, anger dancing across her eyes. "You think you're so special, eh?" she demanded. "Listen, bub! Globox told us everything! You're a murderer yourself! You killed Reflux and didn't feel any remorse! And you really thought you could get away with it? You're nothing but a coward that hides behind his friends! Have you heard yourself back there?" She deepened her voice as she did her impression of scared Rayman. "Ahh! Somebody! Help!" Her voice returned to normal and she continued, "My sister Barbara loved you, Rayman. She would kill herself for you. But no! You rejected her, calling her ugly! You said she wasn't 'hot enough' even though she had a skimpy outfit!

"She ran off with Andre the day you broke her heart. He respected her; saying she was the most beautiful creature he laid eyes on. They got married and she joined the Hoodlum Factory. She collected heroes for us and gathered their blood with her own hands. After a few years, she and Andre planned to have _one_ kid. But they didn't know they were having twins. So when Sarah was born—"

"Raven Red, Aunty," the blonde girl snapped. "The name is Raven Red!"

"Sarah, before she became known as Raven," Elysia corrected. "Barbara died giving birth to her. Andre became very depressed for many years. But he was a lousy father anyway. Even though Aida was skilled at machinery and Raven knew how to kill, he wouldn't let them have the factory. I mean, Aida made a machine that chopped dolls into pieces when she was a baby for Polokus's sake! That is, until Aida and Raven killed him. Torturing him by ripping off his ears, cutting his wings off with a cleaver and finally killing him by putting him in the shredder." Raven cocked her head, letting the remaining blood drip out of the ears. "And you know what, Rayman?" Elysia said, her voice lowering. "I learned who you truly are. You don't deserve the reputation of a hero. You're better off being nothing but shredded meat."

"E-Elysia…" Rayman stuttered as tears streamed down his face. "I—"

He was cut short when Elysia's hand struck the surface of his cheek. He was sure the area was starting to redden as the burning pang erupted like a volcano. "SHUT UP!" Elysia screeched, making Rayman nearly jump out of his skin (even though the ropes wouldn't let him). "Enough jibber-jabber!" Aida screeched. "Now, we begin." Raven walked up to Rayman, holding a scalpel. She made the tiny knife sink into Rayman's eye socket. Anguish ran through Rayman's veins as he felt the eye being ripped from its place. Raven tugged onto the blue eye, spraying golden blood in all directions. Then, she gashed the optic nerve from the eye with the scalpel. Elysia took the tear-and-blood covered peeper and threw it over her shoulder. "Well, _eye_ had enough of that," she chuckled.

Rayman didn't want to hear one of his tormentors. His hair began to turn in its usual Helicopter, blowing wind from the top of his head. But that transformed into nothing when Raven's hand clutched at it and lifted her dagger. The knife swooped down for the hair; but instead, it sank into the skin of Rayman's enlarged snout. It sliced the nose with just one clean move. "Whoops," Raven said through Rayman's wails of pain. "I missed." She swung the dagger again. This time, the hero's right hand was split in half. Blood sprayed rapidly to the east (and into a bucket in which where Aida put it). "Raven, dear," Elysia cooed. "Don't play with the knife." But she said it with an evil beam. It made it clear to Rayman that Elysia _wanted _Raven to miss. Raven took a third swing with the knife. At last, her weapon flew smoothly through the captive's hair. The blonde locks collapsed on the floor without making a peep. Elysia grinned at this. "Nice haircut," she said. "I've always wondered what he would look like with short hair."

"If you want to kill me, just do it quickly," Rayman said, sucking the air through his teeth. "Just, please. Please, Elysia. Think about your sisters and friends. What will they think when they find out about this?"

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Elysia asked with a sneer. "My sisters won't think of anything when I'm done with them. Plus, I don't need friends. I have my nieces and that's all I need. My so-called friends and sisters would be excellent for a replacement of blood for the elixir!"

"You're gonna kill your family and friends?!" Rayman questioned, trying to believe what he heard wasn't true.

"Yes!" Elysia exclaimed, grinning in a way the real Elysia wouldn't. It looked hungry for the wails of tormented people. She turned to her nieces. "And y'know, I'm really tired of this guy sticking out his tongue when he brags. That annoys me so much; I just wanna cut it out." 

"Now's your chance, Aunty," Aida said. Elysia snatched at Rayman's tongue and pulled it towards her. Rayman again was hyperventilating as Elysia's axe came closer and closer to the tongue. "Nu! Don't do thith!" Rayman begged. Too late. The last thing he tasted was blood and the silver of the axe as it slashed through the sixteen little muscles. Rayman shrieked with agony; even after Elysia pulled away. Elysia waved the tongue in front of Rayman's face. "Don't feel like bragging now, do you Rayman?" she asked and Rayman could hear the anger in her voice. He felt hot tears traveling from his remaining eye and to his chin. He couldn't help but to cry because the pain was unbearable. "Aw, don't be sad, Ray-Ray," Elysia said, bringing a jar that looked as if it teleported to her. "You're not alone." Rayman looked up. There, he saw what was in the jar. His heart banged its fists against his ribs. It had a heart floating in green fluid and it was still beating! Rayman tried to say, "Globox?", but instead, he said "Gaw-box?"

"He was a good Hoodlum," Aida lamented. "It wasn't even five minutes when he pledged to serve us. 'Anything to get away from that bad Rayman,' he said. 'He's a bad friend!' I never saw anyone so eager to join the factory. Globox handled the machines like a pro and knew how to command. He was my right-hand Glute. Sadly, he was careless one day, lost balance, and then…" She sighed. "He was killed in the shredder. We weren't able to rescue him, but we managed to save the heart. Well, enough of that. I want that blood! Bring in the suction device!" Rayman felt something lowering him to the floor. Above him, a giant robotic arm appeared, having a needle at its end. It came down to him, slowly inch by inch. It moved its syringe-like end down to his belly as if it was ready to do its job. "Eh-ee-shuh," Rayman mumbled weakly. Elysia must have heard him when she bent over, cupping her ear. He tried to apologize, but it came out as, "Uh orry." A wicked smile spread across her face as she stepped away from the machine. "We know you are," she said. "But it's too late." In the second after she said that, hot pain rushed from Rayman's stomach to his chest as the needle sank below his skin. He screamed as the blood left him. With every drop that was sucked out of him, he grew weaker than a twig. "Yes, yes!" Aida cheered. "We have it! Stop! We have enough." The machine plucked itself out of Rayman's belly, spraying a tiny amount of the golden blood. Rayman picked his head up weakly. The gigantic syringe was filled with the shiny, glittering liquid and it looked as if it could power every machine in the factory.

Raven smiled the same immoral smile that her sister and aunt had. "We're almost done," she laughed, voice lowering. Rayman heard a slicing sound as Raven removed the ropes from his right foot with her knife; then a short _pop_! The next thing he knew, the sensation of shredding knives dug into the dermis of his foot until there was nothing at all. He sucked the air through his teeth once more. Scorching tears leaped out of his remaining eye and trickled down his cheek. Elysia shook her head. "Y'know Rayman," she said; "it was fun getting to know you and all. But now, you have to leave." With that, she pulled down a lever. The wooden table Rayman was tied down to lifted into the air like a bird taking flight. It slowly inched its way to what appeared to be the shredder. Slicing gears spun 360 degrees as they reached out for Rayman. Rayman wanted to yell at Elysia and the others, but he couldn't. They were right. He was nothing but a murdering jerk that showed off and hid behind his friends. He was the reason Elysia, Globox, and Barbara turned into serial killers. Now that both Globox and Barbara were dead, why should he keep his reputation of a hero? In fact, why was he alive? He deserved to be dead. Rayman closed his eyes as the shredder's blades touched his forehead. At first, he let out one last scream of agony. Then, he felt nothing at all.

**Epilogue**

"Done yet?" Raven demanded as Aida twisted the knobs of a control panel. "If we don't our army strong, I am gonna—"

"Hold your horses, Sarah!" Aida snapped, her paper-white fingers flickering as she commanded the controls to tap in the code. "It takes time for the Horrible Machine to get started! You can't just rush into it!" She tugged on the lever of the panel. The Horrible Machine quivered like an earthquake as the pistons slammed into the walls inside it. Tubes shuttered as they guided Rayman's blood to the heart of the device. Heat rose from nowhere and nearly made Aida, Raven, and Elysia faint (though they were pretty much used to it). Elysia picked up the jar that contained Globox's heart (which was still beating). "Are you sure about this?" she asked her nieces. Raven and Aida nodded. "He truly was the best Hoodlum we had," said Aida. "And who knows? Maybe his heart will make the armed forces even more powerful." Elysia sighed, but she gently placed the jar onto the Horrible Machine's conveyer belt. Once it was in, the contraption hissed, groaned and roared. The ground vibrated as if the force of the Horrible Machine was strong enough to break the earth. Suddenly, black smoke exploded from its pores. It flew in every direction and nearly choked the owners of the factory to death. When it cleared, the girls couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them stood a sapphire-blue Glute dressed in a potato-sack robe and was wielding the traditional Hoodlum gun. Behind him were thousands of Hoodmongers, Hoodoos, Grim Keepers, and other Hoodlums. They were armed and seriousness danced across their faces.

"Globox?" Aida asked in awe. "Is that you?" The Glute nodded. Then, he clicked his gun. "No time for a reunion!" he shouted to his soldiers. "This is when taking over the Glade gets personal!"

_Author's note- We know this story was a bit grim. It's not that we hate Rayman. It's just his games are too inappropriate for children (even preteens and teens). If you think about it, Rayman chickens out when he doesn't have his friends with him. Even though they do the work, he gets all of the credit. The women in his games are portrayed as sex toys or just disposable objects. Betilla, for an example, was given a skimpier, more sexualized outfit in _Rayman Origins_. We mean, come on! This is a children's game; NOT porn! And when Rayman was blowing up Betilla's skirt, it looked like he wanted to rape his own mother! Even though the ten princesses were 12 and 13, they wore skimpy outfits and were unnaturally thin (as if they had anorexia). Bad message for kids and teens! Isn't child pornography illegal?! It's a gender stereotype (along with adding pink to the Teesnie Queen and Uglette) and it's unnatural for anyone with breasts twice the size of their heads (unless you're the woman with the world's largest chest). Rayman is also considered a murderer because he killed Reflux and didn't feel guilty. So we imagined how his so-called "friends" _really _thought about him. Thank you. And yes, this is based off of the _real _Hoodlum Factory from _Rayman 3_. And the whole men-hating-feminist thing is just a stereotype._


End file.
